


Spider Knight

by Kayluh1915



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Ian and Anthony are cock-blocked by a spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this whole oneshot is based on a single tweet.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> ~Kayla

It was 5:41 in the evening. Rush hour was just beginning to end as the sun slowly started to dip behind the towering skyscrapers. Usually, at about this time, Ian and Anthony’s suburban home would be filled with the sound of food sizzling and video game sound effects, but today, the residence was nearly silent. The only sounds that you could hear were the sound of rustling sheets and pecking lips as Anthony towered over his lover, Ian Hecox, and passionately kissed his lips. Anthony was shirtless and was still wearing his jeans and socks while Ian lay underneath him, fully clothed in a red button down, dark-washed jeans, and a pair of black socks. Ian had his hands wrapped around Anthony’s neck as his lips swayed over Anthony’s with the same amount of passion. Anthony deepened the kiss, running his left hand through Ian’s hair while his right one began to slowly unbutton Ian’s shirt. Suddenly, Ian broke their seemingly magical kiss with hefty breath sound.

“Wait…” He whispered. Anthony whined at the sudden loss of contact and opened his eyes. He rested his forehead onto Ian’s while his left hand kept idly playing with his hair, something that he knew drove Ian crazy.

“What is it?” Ian bit his lip and let out another puff of air, smiling up at Anthony a little before replying.

“I wanna top this time.” Anthony was a bit taken aback by Ian’s request, but mirrored Ian’s lip bite and groaned deeply in his throat at the thought of Ian fucking him.

“Yeah?” He quietly growled next to Ian’s ear. Ian groaned and grabbed a handful of Anthony’s curly hair, pulling his head back enough to look into his deep brown eyes. Anthony sighed pleasurably at the sudden gesture of dominance, sinking his teeth deeper into his bottom lip.

“Fuck yes.” At that, Ian went back to kissing Anthony. Ian then flipped them over so he was on top, his hand toying with one of Anthony’s nipples while his right hand carded through his thick curls. Anthony grumbled pleasurably in Ian’s mouth at the sensation and jut his hips up into Ian’s, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. Ian sucked in a breath of pleasure but broke the kiss.

“Patience…” He whispered. Ian then finished unbuttoning his button-down and slid it off his shoulders, also taking off the black undershirt as well. Once both shirts were discarded onto the floor, Anthony looked over his boyfriend’s body and licked his lips, caressing his newly exposed skin as gently as possible.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered, barely audible. Ian fluttered his eyes closed and held onto Anthony’s wrist as he continued to caress his chest and sides. Ian loved it when Anthony did this to him and it was how Anthony put him to sleep during his restless nights, but this was not the time for sweet and innocent touches. Like a king cobra, Ian snapped, grabbing Anthony’s wrist and pinning it against the wall.

“Enough.” He growled, attacking Anthony’s lips one again. Anthony groaned into Ian’s mouth and returned his rough kiss, running his dull fingernails over Ian’s back. Ian moaned into Anthony’s mouth and was going to thrust into Anthony’s groin, but was distracted by a light tickling sensation his hand. He furrowed his brow and looked up to where his right hand was pining Anthony’s to the wall. Right there in the middle of his hand was a big, brown, furry spider staring him right in the face. Ian let out a loud, high-pitched scream and shook his hand like a mad man to get the spider off of it. It flew off of his hand and landed onto the bed sheets a little way from Anthony. Ian booked it off of their bed and ran out of their bedroom, stumbling over his own shirt while leaving Anthony laying there with wide eyes and a throbbing erection. Once he had fully processed what happened, he jerked away from the spider and got up from their bed. He then grabbed an empty glass from Ian’s night stand that he had yet to take to the kitchen. Anthony always complained about Ian being messy, but it actually came in handy this time. He quickly placed the cup over the spider and slid a piece of paper underneath it. He then opened their window and threw the glass down into their back yard. He would retrieve it later once the spider had gone about its business. After Anthony had closed and locked their window back, he ventured out into the hall to look for his boyfriend.

“Ian?” He didn’t have to look very far. Ian was in their office, standing on one of their office chairs, still shirtless while Ian’s German shepherd, Daisy, stared at him like he had gone completely insane. Anthony leaned against the door frame and laughed.

“Please tell me you got rid of that mother fucker or I’ll burn this whole house down!” Ian said, wobbling around in the chair. Anthony’s laughter only increased.

“Yeah, it’s gone.” Ian gave Anthony a skeptical look.

“I don’t believe you. You’re lying.” Anthony shook his head.

“No, it’s gone! I swear.”

“Did you kill it?”

“No, I trapped it in a cup and threw it into the backyard.” Ian face-palmed.

“See, then it’s not really gone! It’ll just waltz right in while we’re sleeping and kill us all!” Anthony rolled his eyes.

“It’s not going to come back in!”

“It better not or this whole house will go up in flames.” Anthony laughed again.

“Alright, fine. Just get down from there before you hurt yourself.” Ian sighed and gently stepped down from the chair. Anthony was still feeling a little riled up from their previous endeavors and grabbed Ian’s butt as he walked by.

“Aren’t you going to thank your loyal spider knight?” Anthony whispered sexually next to Ian’s ear. Ian sighed pleasurably at the sudden gesture and pinned Anthony against the door frame with a deep grunt, the cock-blocking spider being instantly forgotten and being replaced with nothing but pure lust.

“You better believe it.”


End file.
